


did the flowers say hello?

by Perditus



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: 200 words, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perditus/pseuds/Perditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Takatora fell, he fell hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	did the flowers say hello?

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Too soon. TOO SOON. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 28.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hissing at Toei from afar.

When Takatora fell, he fell hard (as heroes were wont to do). Unfortunately, he’s always been a masochist and this time he knew exactly what he was doing. The curtain may have been pulled over his eyes but he knew that when he would inevitably brush it aside there was a fiery pit waiting on the other side and it he’d step into before untangling himself.  
  
The world was ending and he didn’t have much of a choice—except for when he did. Takatora always did trust the wrong sorts of people, the ones who were brilliantly hidden in the shadows. He never stopped to consider why they were there. If he could bring them to the light, they’d be loyal to him.  
  
He told himself the pain in his chest came from the arrow.  
  
  
It was so sharp, jagged edges dragging at the fabric of his reality and tearing through like a key through old cloth.

Helheim was very quiet when the only thing you could focus on was your free-fall through the air and the terrifying sensation of losing control. The sky of a foreign world was the last thing he saw.

 

 

 

And then he opened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, according to what I've read/heard, Takatora is NOT dead and will be revived next episode either as a warlord or BY a warlord (I'm thinking the latter).


End file.
